


Distant Shores

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Shore to Shore [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Greek gods, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate AU, Pirate Rogues, The Odyssey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: When Mick left Barry on Oygiga, he swore he was coming back with the other love of his life and their family. Unfortunately, things have become complicated in his time away, and coming home becomes a seemingly impossible task. Len and Barry aren't giving up on Mick though, and their new friends are just as enthusiastic to help. They are all going to be together, and they don't care what it takes.





	Distant Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who showed support to the first installment of this series, Lonely Shores. This story wouldn't exist without you.

When Mick saw the _Legion of Doom_ in the distance, he had to hold himself back from cheering. It would have been unbecoming, particularly as almost the entire crew of the _Waverider_ was on deck with him. Besides, even with Len on board, he refused to cheer for a ship with a name as asinine as _Legion of Doom_. There is no way Len had gotten to pick it.

 

He’d been searching for Len for three long months, and every minute he got further away from Barry, the less sure he was about his plan. It had been seven years since he’d seen Len. Who knew if the other man still loved him anymore? Hell, it had been a gamble hoping that he and Lisa really hadn’t died in the ship crash that led him to Oygiga, and that the gods hadn’t simply been trying to further Barry’s isolation by lying to him.

 

Luckily, at least that much had payed off. The small ship that Poseidon had granted him on Oygiga had managed to get him just far enough to reach a podunk little island a week’s sail away before it had been taken back into the sea. The island, as it turned out, happened to be a common meeting spot for a group of loosely connected seafolk who referred to themselves as Time Masters, and Mick had been able to leverage his own and Len’s reputations to get them to bring him to Len. Something that, as The _Legion of Doom_ came into sight, Mick was starting to doubt was a good idea. The _Waverider’s_ services had not come cheap, and Mick didn’t have a backup plan if Len wasn’t willing to pay them.  

 

“Y’know, I thought you’d look happier about being reunited with your long lost love. It’s really just so romantic,” Ray gushed, joining Mick as he stared at the ship in the distance with a look of awe-struck wonder. Mick was never going to figure out how a man like Ray Palmer became a crewmember on a ship for hire, especially one that was both brave and foolish enough to chase one the sea’s most notorious pirates. The man seemed too soft for this kind of work.

 

Mick did his best to ignore the over-eager crew member in favor of staring at the ship in the distance. He could see it turning around, having spotted them in return. Len was coming towards them. He was going to be on their ship within an hour. Mick wanted to puke.

 

“You alright there, Rory? You’re turning green,” the first-mate commented, jumping up beside him to sit on the railing.

 

The first several times he saw Sara sit like that, he was sure she was about to die. Hell, that thought still crossed his mind every time she jumped up like that, but the woman practically lived along those railings, and Mick had never even seen her waiver. It was as impressive as it was horrifying.

 

“Fuck off. Your job is to get me to Snart, not to ask stupid fucking questions,” Mick snapped back.

 

Sara chuckled, but stayed put, while Ray simply smiled his usual, good-natured grin. Mick would’ve rolled his eyes at them, but he’d have to take his eyes of the _Legion of Doom_ to do it, and there wasn’t anything that could make him do that now. He was so close to Len and Lisa, and as soon as he had them again, he could get back to Barry too. Everything was so close to perfect.

 

Besides, he didn’t actually mind the crew so much, and both of them would know the action was just for show. When he and Len had run their own ship, a glorious ship they called _The Rogue_ who went down seven years ago, they’d had a crew of some of the meanest, toughest pirates in the world. They had ruled the seas together with Lisa, but even at the height of their power, the love and loyalty on their ship had been limited to the three of them. Their crew was just that: crew. Still was Len’s crew, at least according to what Mick had heard on his pursuit. The crew hadn’t been their friends though, much less family like way the crew of the _Waverider_ was. It was… nice. Mick was never admitting it.

 

“Mr. Rory! We need to go over the plan again,” Captain Rip Hunter sneered, his usual prissy manner making yet another appearance. Mick had to remind himself that he actually kinda liked man, and that Rip couldn’t control how much a prick he tended to be. He didn’t need to punch the Captain.

 

“Why? All you gotta do is raise a flag saying you ain’t fightin’ ‘em, which I see the kid and Pretty over there have already started doing. Len’ll board, and then you get your damn money. There, plannin’ all done,” he shot back defiantly.

 

He could see Rip fuming at his words, but Mick couldn’t care less. Rip wasn’t going to risk pissing him off this close to his payday.

 

“Very well then, Mr. Rory. I’ve sent Carter below for your things, so as soon as Mr. Snart pays us, you’ll be ready to go,” said Rip, sniffing slightly in a gesture Mick now recognized as the Captain forcing down his annoyance.

 

Rip ordered Sara and Ray away to prepare for the boarding party before checking on Kendra at the wheel. Mick ignored them, keeping his eye on the _Legion of Doom_ as it drew closer to the _Waverider_ . He watched the _Legion of Doom_ put out their weapons, but the ship didn’t fire. Mick knew they wouldn’t, not with Len helm. Len wouldn’t fire on ship that already declared defeat like this.

 

Mick kept on ignoring the _Waverider_ ’s crew as the two ships grew closer. He stayed still, a silent observer, as the Legion of Doom put down a single boarding plank - good to know that his Len still had a flair for dramatic.

 

When Mick was right, he was right. Len lead the way across the plank followed by Hartley Rathaway and Jake Simmons, two members of their old crew.

 

Len looked just beautiful as Mick remembered, even if Len showed the passage of time in a way that Barry had protected him from. His formerly black hair was streaked with grey and there were lines on his face that Mick could tell were from stress, not laughter.

 

The look on his face was all wrong though. Len was scowling deeply, and there was a coldness to his expression that Mick had rarely seen unless his father was involved. It wasn’t like Mick had ever thought their reunion would be. He had pictured Len smiling, laughing, or even some heart-felt tears. Anything but the dark expression he saw now.

 

“And who is the Captain of this fine ship? I’d like to offer my personal thanks for making it so easy to take,” Len drawled, all swagger like Mick remembered, but without his characteristic smirk or the lightness his eyes should’ve held.

 

Len wasn’t enjoying this, and Mick couldn’t stop himself from wondering why. Did Len miss him the way Mick had, or was this just a side effect of whatever deal he’d made with Athenians that had him working as a goddamn privateer. Mick still hadn’t figured out what made Len agree to something like that. They’d become pirates for the freedoms it afforded, and Mick couldn’t figure out what would make Len want to give that up.

 

“You’re not taking this one, Lenny,” announced Mick. He pushed himself off the railing as he spoke.

 

Len’s eyes stopped scanning the ship, landing on Mick. They stared at each other for what was probably only a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity. Len’s mouthing was opening as his face shifted to that stupid surprised face Len always swore he didn’t have. Once it registered that it was really Mick, Len’s face shifted to something far worse than Mick could’ve ever imagined. Len’s eyes widen even further, panic exuding from Len’s usually calm presence.

 

“You need to fire on our ship. Now!” Hartley urged.

 

Mick torn his eyes away from Len just in time to see Simmons body hit the deck, a knife in his chest and Hartley covered in the other man’s blood. He looked back at Len, trying to find some hint as to what in the hell was going on, only to see Len nodding along with Hartley’s assessment.

 

“What in the name of the gods is going on here?” Rip sputtered, completely shocked.

 

Mick completely agreed, even if his response wasn’t the best for the Captain. When a pirate is telling you to fire on his own ship, something is seriously wrong and it’s not a bad idea to listen. Luckily, Sara was already getting the weapons up and running, and the rest of the crew was her lead following.

 

Len completely ignored Captain Hunter in favor of moving towards Mick. He grabbed Mick’s face in his hands, but when Mick leaned forward for a proper greeting, Len stopped him with a hand on his chest.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Mick growled.

 

“You’ve got to get out of here. If anyone besides Hartley sees you here, they’re going to report it back to the Council,” Len demanded, his eyes still wide with a panic Mick didn’t understand. How could he protect Len if he didn’t know what he was supposed to be protecting him from?

 

“The Council? What the hell are you talking about? It’s been seven years! I thought you’d be at least a little happy that I’m alive.”

 

Len sighed at his words, long-suffering and so much more like the Len that Mick remembered that Mick wanted to drag him below deck for a proper reunion. The _Waverider_ fired a shot before he could move, rocking both ships.

 

“Of course I’m happy you’re alive, but the Council will be too. It’s a part of the Assembly in Athens. Their the bastards who we’re working for, and if they find out about you being alive they are going to hunt you down. Everyone on our old crew is with ‘em too, except for Hart, so they can’t know you’re here. You need to leave! Now!” Len told him, stepping away from him and back towards their boarding plank.

 

Mick didn’t let him get far, gripping his wrist tightly after the first step. He’d been working to get back to Len for far too long to let some hoity-toity city folk hundreds of miles away stop them from being together. The only person who Mick was going to let keep him away from the Len was the man himself, and even with all his pleading for Mick to run, Len hadn’t said a single thing about not wanting him anymore.

“Not without you. If these people are trying to control you, then we leave now. This crew’s tough. We surprise them, get Lisa, and get the hell out of here. I’ve got a safe place for us to go. It’s protected by the gods, so there is no way they can get to us,” Mick told him. It was rushed, and not all that Len needed to know, but if they needed to hurry.

 

“That’s the problem Mick! I can’t just leave. Lisa isn’t here. Damned bastards are holding her and Cisco in Athens. It’s the only reason I’m working with for ‘em, and they know it. Now you’ve got to listen to me! If this crew is really that good you need to leave with them. I can’t let them take you from me too.”

 

Mick could feel his chest tightening at their words. Of course! Len hadn’t signed away his freedom. Those bastards stole it from him, and they were hurting Lisa to do it. He was going to burn them all for this.

 

“Right then. You get back to the ship with Hartley, and I’m going to get Lisa. Then we can all get to that safe place I mentioned, alright?” Mick told him.

 

He could see the gears head in Len’s turning, the protest forming on his lips. Mick kissed before he could start in on them, deeply and far more intimately than he should have dared when they were in such danger. He could still feel Len melting against his touch, so he figured it was the right call.

 

“Don’t Len. It’s not just about you, not this time. Someone’s waiting on me - all of us really - at the safe place, same as you know Lisa’s waiting for you. So get your ass back to your ship, and keep an eye on the horizon. I’m coming for you,” Mick whispered softly, calling upon the intimacy of their kiss to keep Len focused on him and not the fighting all around him.

 

Mick could see the moment Len accepted what he was saying, the way his shoulders hunched over in defeat. If Mick hadn’t seen a familiar spark come alive in his eyes at the same time, he would’ve been worried.

 

“You better not die on me again,” Len insisted.

 

Len kissed Mick, quickly this time, before grabbing Hartley and rushing back to his ship. Mick could hear yelling all around him as the _Waverider_ prepared to move. He couldn’t make himself help, frozen to his spot. The _Waverider_ started to retreat the moment Len stepped back on the deck of his own ship.

 

The _Legion of Doom_ didn’t follow as they swiftly moved away, leaving Len and Hartley and the rest of the traitors in place. Len must’ve ordered them to fix their ship before pursuing, and Mick knew that it would give them enough to escape. Mick felt as though Len was taking his whole world with him, even if he was the one leaving.

 

Was this what he’d done to Barry? This awful, tight feeling in his chest, and the sorrow creeping inside him, growing at an alarming rate. He wanted to regret that, doing something so horrible to a man he loved. How could he though, when Len was suffering so much?

 

Mick should’ve been with him to stop this. He should have stopped those bastards, this Council, from touching them years ago. Lisa was his sister in all but blood, and these fuckers had her prisoner. Cisco too apparently, although the philosopher was probably treated well. The Athenians desire to have him back was the reason all this mess had started anyways.

 

But if Mick had stayed with them with _The Rogue_ went down then he wouldn’t have washed ashore at Oygiga. He would have never met Barry, and he wouldn’t have gotten to love him.

 

It didn’t matter now anyways. That was all in the past, and all Mick could hope to do was make sure they all had a future.

 

He hated it, but Barry was going to have to wait a while longer. Mick had promised him that he was going to bring their whole family back to Oygiga, and if he was going to keep it, Mick had a job to do.

 

“Rip! We need to talk!” Mick called out, pulling himself away from his gaze across the sea to at the _Legion of Doom_. He had a family to save, and two lovers waiting on him to do it. Mick didn’t have any time to waste.

 

“Yes, Mr. Rory. We really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think either here or on tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
